


Todo

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Sherlock BBC [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: A veces un nombre, no te une a la familia.Johnlock/Parentlock.





	Todo

**ELLA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Baja la mirada al sentirse observada. Está demasiado avergonzada como para enfrentarse a los ojos azules, tan similares a los suyos, que buscan una explicación no verbal que acabe con la repentina curiosidad.

Las cosas han ido demasiado lejos. Jamie lo sabe muy bien. Ha cometido un tremendo error al desaparecer de aquel modo.

" _Si padre pregunta... Fueron las hormonas_ " se dice, no muy segura.

Patético. Eso era. Un intento patético por mitigar la culpa que siente.

Su edad no ha sido factor determinante en su actitud antes, y mucho menos lo es ahora.

Fue un acto de sincera estupidez.

El silencio en la habitación continua hasta que, minutos después (que bien pudieron ser horas, ninguno estaba realmente seguro), la puerta se cerró tras un estruendoso portazo.

Miró con preocupación hacia esa dirección.

Estaba jodida.

Totalmente.

El aura oscura del doctor le congela la sangre. Y rehuye ante su mirada tan pronto como los ojos marrones caen sobre su persona.

-Así que es cierto-menciona John con un tono de muerte que alerta al detective, mira a su compañero con una señal clara de advertencia en sus orbes, el otro lo ignora.

-James... Ve a tu habitación-ordena con voz impasible.

Es la primera frase que le ha dirigido desde que regresó tras fugarse el fin de semana. Y casi lo agradece.

Casi.

Su padre sonaba preocupado como pocas veces. Como  _esas_  veces. John Watson estaba fúrico, como en cada ocasión que la castaña cometía un error así de estúpido.

Lastimar algun chiquillo de clase. Explotar algún experimento de laboratorio. Desaparecer por horas sin dejar rastro siquiera que su tío Mike pudiera seguir... Irse durante un fin de semana sin dar ninguna explicación  
.. Y más especificamente...  _Ir a verla a ella._

No necesita mirar u oír nada más. Se pone de pie y camina a pasos rápidos hasta la que, en el pasado, hubiese sido la habitación del doctor.

-Sherlock...-escucha que advierte el rubio, y ella tiembla imperceptiblemente.

Oh. La había cagado a lo grande de nuevo.

Aprieta los labios en cuanto una discusión acalorada traspasa las paredes del 221B.

" _-Debes de dejar de consentirla de ese modo..._

_-Por favor. Sabe cuidarse sola._

_-Sabes que no se trata de eso._

_-John. No puedes pretender que decida por ella todo el tiempo._

_-Es una niña_

_-Tiene 18 años. Es consciente de lo que hace..._

_-Pasaste dos días enteros sin dormir esperándola..._

_-Esa fue mi propia decisión._

_-Solo admite que te preocupa. No comprendo por qué sigues negándolo... El que pase tiempo con ella._

_-John. Es su madre. Y fuiste tú quien sugirió que pasara más tiempo con ella, por si decidiste olvidarlo"_

Jamie suspira. Mira su reflejo en el espejo de la puerta que ahora permanece cerrada. Esos ojos, esos rizos... Es tan parecida a su padre... Pero su piel tersa, su tono pálido... Y la forma de su rostro...

Es idéntica a ella.

Deja de escucharlos en algún momento. No quiere hacerlo. Duele. Duele mucho.

Porque teme ser la causa de la separación de sus padres.

Porque aunque nunca se atrevió a llamarlo así, John es también su padre.

Escucha un golpe seco, y palidece.

Agudiza el oído.

-No te atrevas a repetirlo... Nunca. Nunca en tu vida.

Esa voz rota, llena de amargura.

La voz de su padre.

Una lágrima corre por la mejilla de la chica al imaginar la mancha rojiza en el rostro del doctor.

No necesitó escuchar para saber exactamente lo que había sucedido.

Era esa estúpida barrera de nuevo.

_La sangre._

James Elizabeth Holmes era la primogénita (y única hija, en realidad) del detective consultor.

Entregada a éste luego de que su madre decidiese buscar una nueva vida bajo un nombre nuevo.

Había llegado a la vida de su padre cuando era ya algo mayor, quizá en un mal momento, en verdad.

Su madre le repitió incontables veces que ese hombre con el que su padre compartía techo era solo eso.

Y que nunca debía de verlo como algo más.

Entonces la barrera se formó entre ellos.

John Watson, que encontró dulzura en la pequeña, fue alejándose poco a poco de ella al sentir el mudo rechazo.

La ayudaba hasta donde consideraba que era correcto, y se apartaba en cuanto lo creía necesario.

Una tarde cualquiera, días antes de su cumpleaños número 17, una llamada despertó el interés de la menor.

Una voz que no creyó oír de nuevo.

Dudó si debía ir con ella.

Oír de ella.

Verla a ella.

Incluso su padre se mostraba dudoso ante la posibilidad de perderla, aún cuando nunca lo dijo con palabras.

Entonces Watson le dijo que fuera.

Y lo hizo

No una vez, sino varias.

La pequeña Holmes, que nunca pasaba más de unas horas fuera, comenzó a ausentarse cada vez más tiempo.

Ella no entendía en ese entonces por qué John se enfadaba tanto por ello. Hasta que un día la confrontó.

-Tu padre no ha pegado el ojo en días, James... Y yo tampoco. ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? ¿Con quién has estado? Porque te juro que si tienes algo que ver con drogas yo...

-Fui a ver a mamá.

Ella nunca pensó que esa sola oración rompería años de tranquilidad

De equilibrio.

Porque Watson odiaba a su madre más que nada en su vida. Y la razón era simple.

Ella pudo darle a Sherlock algo que él jamás podría...  _Una familia_.

Pero eso era algo que Jamie no sabía.

Era algo de lo cual nunca escucharía.

Ella no sabía que, en realidad, John nunca llegó a odiarla, al contrario, la amaba.

Nunca se enteró que John la quería tanto o más que su propio padre.

Nunca supo cuántas veces fue él quien le esperaba despierto mientras Sherlock (literalmente) se rendía ante el cansancio.

Nunca pudo entender que el odio hacia su madre era, en verdad, sincera envidia.

Porque James era perfecta.

Hermosa.

Inteligente.

Era su mundo.

Y, definitivamente, Jamie nunca escuchó cuando John H. Watson abrió a los golpes la puerta de la habitación, solo para caer de rodillas ante ella.

No sintió como los brazos del rubio la rodeaban hasta acunarla en su pecho, donde pasó inumerables noches presa del miedo.

No sintió las tibias lágrimas cayendo en su frío cuerpo.

Mucho menos escuchó los gritos desgarradores de un padre que, de un momento a otro, se daba cuenta de que había perdido a aquella que siempre consideró su hija.

Para cuando Sherlock llegó hasta ellos, los ojos del doctor habían agotado ya hasta la última gota.

Y ambos lloraron en silencio por más horas de las que el tiempo puede medir.

Porque la única nota que quedó de su pequeña fue escrita con sangre, misma que escapaba de sus muñecas y manchaba el suelo por donde se esparció hasta alcanzar la puerta.

"Lo siento... Por no ser lo que esperaban...  _ **Padres**_ "


End file.
